


Yo ho, Yo ho

by SonglordsBug



Series: Skull and Crossbones [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy's Pirate Crew is escaping now, Gen, Headcanon, Hydra (Marvel), and the unwilling workers who escape, because that's happening now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Fed up with being forced to be Hydra's minions, Darcy and her crew steal one last Buccaneer and vamoose.





	Yo ho, Yo ho

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Alright, so this is set in the subset of this verse that includes Betty Ross and Jane Foster, as described in A Pirate's Life The five of them, Darcy, Jane, Betty, Jasper, and Brock have settled into some sort of team/pack thingy where they all hate Hydra but have to be subtle about it because after all they are currently living in a Hydra base.

Then one day Brock slinks, slinks like the dog does when it’s eaten the food you had on the counter, into the lab. This catches everyone else’s attention pretty quickly and he gets asked what’s wrong.

He mumbles “They brought the Asset in.”

“Fuck.” Jasper answers.

“What’s the Asset?” Darcy asks.

“The Winter Soldier.” Jasper answers.

“The one who was on TV trying to kill Captain America? The one who… has ties to the Red Room?” Darcy asks.

This gets nods from both men and then Brock says “It’s not his fault.”

He looks miserable.

“Why isn’t it his fault?” Darcy asks.

“They have a machine that wipes his mind, and then they brainwash him. They made me work with him a lot, and they’ve made me help.” Brock answers, sounding defeated. “They’re probably going to make me help again.”

“Brainwashed? Well that changes things.” Darcy says slowly, sounding thoughtful.

“It gets worse.” Jasper murmurs and Brock winces before nodding his agreement.

“Worse?” Darcy asks.

“When they fought, Cap ID’d him.” Jasper answers. “Apparently the Soldier is Barnes.”

“Barnes? As in Sergeant Barnes? Bucky Barnes?"  Darcy asked voice rising into an astonished squeak.

The men nodded in grim silence and Darcy gaped.

"Do we even know if there’s anything left of the man? It’s been seventy years.” Betty asked.

“He and Cap were the only ones on that Helicarrier, and Cap sure as hell didn’t get himself to shore.” Brock answered.

“And if he’d been following protocol and training he would have turned himself in to one of the check points, instead of needing to be captured.” Jasper offered.

There is silence as they all consider this, until Darcy breaks it. “What the hell, I was getting bored anyway. What do you guys say about us snagging the Sergeant and getting the hell out of dodge?”

They all stare at her in surprise and then Jane shrugs and says “This equipment isn’t any good anyway. Let’s do it.”

And so the five of them work out a plan and manage to get Bucky and get away before Hydra can wipe him.

At some point while on the run Darcy will turn to Bucky and say “I feel like calling you Iceberg would be tactless, so we’re gonna go with Buccaneer, so that you match the rest of the crew.”

Bucky doesn’t argue.

Coulson’s Shield is very surprised when their hunt for Crossbones runs into Captain America’s hunt for the Winter Soldier. When the two teams eventually catch up with their targets, Darcy ends up talking really fast, but everything works out.


End file.
